Kokoro Connect After Story
by FarhanJapansuki
Summary: This story concludes the event right after its anime ended. This story circle around he relationship between Taichi Yaegashi and Himeko Inaba which in the end of the series had started going out. UPDATED ! But it's not completed yet. Thanks for all the reviews, critics, and advices. I promising you a good story, so please be patient cause i promise a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**KOKORO CONNECT**

~After Story~

* * *

**_Summary:_**

This story concludes the event right after its anime ended. This story circle around he relationship between Taichi Yaegashi and Himeko Inaba which in the end of the series had started going out.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"I need you, and you need me, too."

Those words are making her confused, hesitate, and feels unsure about her relationship with him. Thus made her anxious and want to know more about him.

* * *

**Morning, The Way to School**

They walked down side by side to the school, like a normal couple. Suddenly those words just came back to Inaba's mind. She stopped and call out to to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Taichi." she said while looking to the ground

"Hm? What is it Inaba?" he looked back at her

"I know we've been going out for a month and i don't need to ask this. But, are you sure about choosing me?" "I-I mean, Iori must be cuter than me, right?" she stuttered

"I need you, and you need me, too. It's not about who's the most cute. It's about who are needing each other." he answered

"So, what do you see inside me?"

"A cute and strong girl who need to be comforted by a guy who love a cute and strong type girl, I think." he answer it while looking deeply into her brown eyes

That answer really makes Inaba's heart skip a beat

"T-Then, k-k-k-ki-kiss me..." her voice was too tiny, so tiny even an ant can't hear it

"What is it Inaba? I can't hear you"

"K-K-Kiss me..."

"Huh? Sorry, but you need to raise your voice more"

"KISS ME!" she shouted

"E-Eh, b-but-" he stopped, his words were cutted by her

"Y-You said you love a cute and strong type girl right?" "A-Am I not c-c-cute enough?"

"E-Eh, y-yes of course you are! B-But-" *sigh, "Well, close your eyes" he said as he leaned forward to Inaba

*chuu~

They shared a warm and passionate kiss in the morning. As they liips separated, Taichi says, "I love you, Inaba"

"I love you, too, Taichi" she replied and smiled to him

"So, Inaba let's go to school now. You don't want to be seen kissing early in the morning by residents around here, right?"

"E-Eh, that might be bad." she blushed "L-Let's go Taichi." She grab his hand and start walking off to school.

And then, they walk side by side, holding hands to the school. Like a normal couple.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Not so far from the couple place. There standing a surprised and looked heartbroken, Nagase Iori. She hide behind the wall of a house while leaned on the wall so she can't be spotted.

Tears start falling down the side-ponytail girl's cheek.

*sob *sob

'Huh? Why did I cry? Why did these tears can't stop falling? Why I felt this way after seeing them kissed? Am i jealous? I shouldn't feeling this way. No! I mustn't feel this way.' Iori thought to herself

'I'm happy to learn that Taichi and Inaban started going out, but after seeing them kissing like that, why, why my heart is tightening? It's hurt.'

'No! I mustn't like this.' she thought as she encouraged herself and start wiping off her tears.

"Yeah, I must be happy for them." she talk to herself and start walking off to the school, alone, by herself.

* * *

**Classroom**

"Ohayou!" Inaba and Taichi said in comparison, not realizing that their hands still locked on each other.

"It's spring, and still morning, yet why now's so hot as hell?" their classmate Shingo Watase greeted them back while looking at their locked hands.

Everyone in the classroom, except Iori who still on the way here, glaring at them.

"Ah!" "Eh!" both Taichi and Inaba spontaneously releasing their hands after realizing what just happened.

The two blushed so hard, while the member of class is laughing so hard.

"Mou~ Taichi! Why don't you release my hand as we enter the school gate?" Inaba yelling at Taichi

"E-Eh s-sorry, I don't realize it." he answer while covering his face so she wouldn't punch him.

"Well, well, now Mrs. Yaegashi calm do-" "Hegh!" Watase's words been cut by a punch to his stomach from Inaba.

"WHO THE HELL YOU DID YOU CALLED MRS. YAEGASHI HUH? YOU SHOULD CALL ME 'FUTURE MRS. YAEGA-" "Ha!" Inaba just realize what did she want to said and quickly covering her mouth in embarassment.

The class seems can't hold back their laughter, as they laugh harder now. Inaba and Taichi faces both now turning red just like a tomato.

* * *

**After School, Club Room**

"It strange, why Iori didn't show up either in class nor in club room. Is something happen to her?" asked the worried Aoki Yoshifumi

"I don't know, she didn't call me or Taichi that she is absent today. And when i call her cellphone, she didn't picked it up." Inaba explained

"I'll try contact her again." Yui Kiriyama, now trying to contact Iori again after the fifth attempt "She didn't picked it up again" Yui gave up

"Let's go visit her then" Aoki suggested

"Maybe that's a good idea" Taichi agreed

"We should buy something for her" Yui demanded the club

"Why don't we buy choco for her? Aoki added

"It's not Valentine, and if she is sick we should brought her fruits, right?"

"That's Inaba for you, she's so wise" Aoki complimented her

"Anyway, let's hurry to her house, it's almost evening and I need to take care of my sick little sister" Taichi said worried about his sister

"Okay, SisCon" Inaba looks jealous

* * *

**Evening, Park**

As the sun sets, there stood a girl sitting on a swing whose heart has been broken by her first crush. Looking at her cellphone, it says, 'You Have 6 Missed Call(s)'.

"Haaah~ I think I made them worried, better call them back and tell that I'm okay."

She dialed Yui's number.

"Ah, Yui! I'm sorry I made you all worry. I catched a fever and I forgot to inform you." explained her

"Oh, Iori! Haah! You sure knows how to make people worried, huh? But thanks god you're okay. Oh! We're going to your house now. Just wait, okay." Yui answered the call

"E-Eh, I-I'm not in home right now, I went to the pharmacy, you can go home, don't worry about me." she panicked

"You sure? You don't need us?" Yui asked worried

"Yes, It's just a light fever, don't need to worry about that."

"Um, okay. Take care, and hurry to home after that, today's wind was strong."

"Okay, bye"

With that she ended the call. She looked on the clock at the screen, it says, '6.35 P.M.' realizing that she start panicking.

"Shoot, It's already this late. Mom must be worried. It's almost dinner-time. I must hurry" she quickly ran to her house.

* * *

**Evening, Inaba Resident**

Like usual, Taichi walk Inaba home.

"You look worried about Iori. A-Are you still i-in love with her?"

"Huh? I'm sure worried about her, but the one I love is you, Inaba."

"R-Really?"

"Of course."

"T-Then, c-can you p-prove it?"

Without second thought Taichi just lock his lip to hers.

"Mm!"

"Is that enough?"

"T-That's more than enough, Taichi. I'm sorry, I doubted you."

"It's okay, as long as you still love me."

"Hnh, I love you, Taichi."

"I love you, too"

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**_To Chapter 2_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_**

This story concludes the event right after its anime ended. This story circle around he relationship between Taichi Yaegashi and Himeko Inaba which in the end of the series had started going out.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**After School, Club Room**

Today, the Cultural Research Club is holding a meeting.

"Now, let's start the meeting!" the vice president is yelling.

"We need to discuss about our club's fund, lately you just use our club's fund to buy snacks and drinks, if it continues like this then we might as well change our club's name to Snack Research Club!" the vice president is mad.

"Now, now Inaban, no need to be like th-" the president has been cut out by a surprising voice.

"Hey, there, long time no see" the voice owner appear on the door.

The entire club members is surprised with a familiar voice which they wished never heard again.

"Y-you! Fuzen Kazura!" Aoki, look at him with a sharp eyes.

"No need to be so defensive, I'm not going to harm all of you" the so called Heartseed replied.

"Then what are you going to do now?" Taichi who stand behind Inaba, quickly ran toward her, defending her from the enemy in front of her.

"I'm just going to play an old game with you again" Fuzen Kazura said.

"An old game? W-what do you mean?" Yui asked.

"If I tell you, then this game isn't fun anymore, this one will over quickly so don't be scared." then he continued, "Until then, goodbye." with those last words Fuzen Kazura walked out of the room.

* * *

A silence fill the room. The entire club member is so surprised after what they saw and heard from him.

"Everyone, don't be panicked! He says it will over soon, right?" Iori tried to break the silence and to comfort the situation.

"But we still don't know what will happen this time. It can be the worst of all" Aoki commented.

"Iori's right. We might don't know what will happen to us. But, it's better for us to be at ease." Taichi replied.

"Okay, now, let's sit down and think, we mightfind a way out." Inaba ordered.

The club now taking their own seat and tried to relaxed.

"We still don't know what his plan this time, but I want us to keep connected. If something happened, quickly call the nearest club member from your house. Understood?" Inaba order them like on a war briefing.

"Understood!" the other said in comparison.

"And look at the time, we might go home now" Iori added.

* * *

**Evening, School Gate**

They walked together to the gate.

"Okay then, bye" Yui initiatively rushed to her house first.

"I might as well going home too, bye" Aoki followed.

"Let's go Inaba." Taichi asked.

"I'm sorry Taichi, but I need to run an errand my mom asked, you go home first." Inaba sadly decline.

"Let me help you Inaban." Iori offering help

"No, thanks, I'm okay. You go home first too." Inaba decline this one too.

"Okay then I'm going home first Inaba, take care, if something happen call me right away okay?" Taichi said as he touching Inaba's left cheek

"I will" she nodded, then waving at Taichi and Iori as she walk to different direction.

"Then, let's go Iori, I walk you until intersection." Taichi said to Iori.

"Okay" she nodded happily.

* * *

**Evening, Taichi and Iori Way to Home**

"Hey, Taichi, let's take a rest there, I have some question to you.'' she pointed out to a park.

"Okay" he nodded.

Iori take sit there while Taichi was going to a vending machine buying a drink.

Taichi walked toward the bench where Iori sitting.

"Here you go" he give one of the drink to her.

"Thanks" she take with a smile on her face.

"So? What do you want to ask?" Taichi remember her words

"Um, Taichi..." there's a slight pause between her words "Do you still like me?" then she continued asking.

"Huh? Yes, i like you as my friend Iori."

'So, I'm still on the friend zone huh?' Iori thought to herself.

"I mean, do you still love me?" Iori wants to make it clear.

"Huh? Wha-" Taichi is speechless, he doesn't know what to say to her. "Hmh" he sighing "Listen, Iori. I'm sorry, but I can't answer your question." he continued.

Iori started to cry, she hugged Taichi tightly as her cry goes louder.

* * *

**Evening, Inaba Residence**

After finishing her errands, she straightly go home, then to her bedroom.

"Haaah, I'm beat, I might take Iori's offer earlier." she jumped to her bed.

"Ah, it's already dark out there, I wonder what he's doing." she pulled out her cellphone from her bag then started to typing a mail for Taichi.

* * *

**Evening, Park**

Taichi just have calmed Iori down, they still hugging each other while Iori tried to break the silence moment between them.

"Taichi, *sob, Taichi." she cried out his name a little.

"I'm here Iori, just take it easy." he tried to comfort her.

"I-I. I love you Taichi! I still love you! Even now, I still love you! I can't forget you. And my heart always tighten whenever you're with Inaba." then she look deeply into his eyes.

And without second thought she kiss him deeply on his lips.

" ! " a slight shock come to Taichi's body as like his soul was taken away somewhere.

* * *

**Inaba's Room**

" ! " a slight shock as same like Taichi's feeling come too Inaba too.

* * *

**Park**

"Mmmmph! Iori?!"

"I'm sorry Taichi"

"Huh? Taichi? What are you saying? I'm Ina-" she stopped there. Then she looked around her. And she realized that she's not in her original body.

* * *

**Inaba's Room**

"Huh? What? Where is th-" " ! " Taichi who has swapped body with Inaba just realized, that he also not in his original body.

"If I'm inside Inaba's body, then, Inaba is-" he quickly ran toward the house exit and rushing to the park where his original body is.

* * *

**Park**

"What's the meaning of this?" Inaba looks confused and scared.

"I'm in his body then, what Fuzen Kazura mean is-" Iori cutted out.

"He wants to re-play the body swap event!" Taichi who just came butted in.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Chapter 3, it's coming soon**_


End file.
